King of the Hill
"These ten steps could lead one of our players to more than $19,000, today on King of the Hill! Now, here's the host of King of the Hill, Robert Earle!" King of the Hill was an unsold game show pilot where it involves three players trying to answer ten questions in ten categories in order to reach "The King's Territory". Gameplay Three contestants answer questions in various styles and move closer to facing the King of the Hill for a chance at up to $19,200. Main Game Three contestants stand at the bottom of a "hill" comprised of seven steps, representing various questions, word problems, etc. The goal was to reach the "King's Territory" and face the "King" (returning champion). The first question is a toss-up, open to all players. The one with the correct answer earns $25 and moves to the next level and they get the next question to themselves. The player may keep control until getting an incorrect answer; the other players may buzz in and take control; each question is worth $25 apiece. When a player reaches the sixth question, it is open for all players, whoever gets it right moves into the "King's Territory". In the "King's Territory", there are three additional categories, each containing four questions, all toss-ups. The player moves a step forward for a right answer and a step back for a wrong one. If the player answers three questions correctly, they win the game. If all questions in any category are used up, the "King" wins the game. Categories *'Five in Common' – Five words are shown, and the player must guess the common link. * The Name Game – Two celebrities are shown, one with the first name blanked out, the other with the last name blanked out. The player must guess the name formed by the two blanked out names (Example: _____ Savalas & Billy ______. Answer: Telly-Graham telegram). * Spelling – The player must simply spell a word. * Initial Descriptions – A clue is given, with the first letter of each word representing the first letter in the word(s) of the right answer (Example: Noted Astronaut = Neil Armstrong) * Song Lyrics – A song lyric is given, and the player must give the next line. * What's Missing – A list is presented, with one item missing. The player must guess that missing item. * Back Words – A clue is given, and the correct answer is then spelled out from the last letter to the first. The player must solve the word before it's fully spelled out. * ("King's Territory" #1) Scrambled Phrases – The words in a phrase were switched around; the player must say them in the right order. * ("King's Territory" #2) Anagrams – An anagram is presented, along with a clue, and the player must unscramble the word. * ("King's Territory" #3) The Numbers Game – Unknown Bonus Game The bonus round was known as the "Money Hill", and involved a deck of 52 playing cards. The player cut the deck, and the top seven cards were dealt out. The host then fanned out the remaining cards, and the player then chose a base card from the fan. The player was then given $150, and bet on whether the next card was higher or lower than the one before it. King was high, ace was low, and if two cards come up the same, it counted as a correct guess. Assuming the player bet it all on every single turn, the money went as follows: $150-$300-$600-$1,200-$2,400-$4,800-$9,600-'$19,200'. Gallery kothslate.jpg Set Pics King_of_the_Hill_Pilot_Pic_(1).jpg King_of_the_Hill_pilot_pic_(2).jpg Trivia The pilot was produced by Chester Feldman, who took the end game concept ("Money Cards") to Mark Goodson and three years later created Card Sharks. Videos Pilot #2 on veoh Pilot #2 on YouTube Links [http://www.usgameshows.net/x.php?show=KingOfTheHill King of the Hill at The Game Show Pilot Light] [http://www.geocities.ws/jay_anton/rulesreviews/koth.html Jay Anton's King of the Hill Page] Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Puzzle Category:Cards Category:Gambling Category:Non-Broadcast Pilots